pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunatone
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=012 |dexgalar=362 |gen=Generation III |species=Meteorite Pokémon |type=Rock |type2=Psychic |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=370.4 lbs. |metweight=168.0 kg |ability=Levitate |body=01 |egg1=Mineral |color=Yellow }} Lunatone (Japanese: ルナトーン Runatoon) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Solrock's counterpart. Biology Physiology Lunatone is a yellow, moon-like Pokémon with a dark circle around a small, red eye. In the middle of the crest, there is a "horn". All over its body, there are small, crater-like circles. Evolution Lunatone does not evolve. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Generation VII= |-| Generation III-VI= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |Magic Room|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |[[Moonblast]]|95|100|15|Fairy|Special|Beautiful|1|4}} |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 5 |[[Hypnosis]]|—|60|20|Psychic|Status|Clever|1|3}} 9 |Rock Polish|—|—|20|Rock|Status|Tough|3|0}} 13 |[[Psywave]]|—|100|15|Psychic|Special|Clever|1|0}} 17 |[[Embargo]]|—|100|15|Dark|Status|Clever|3|0}} 21 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 25 |Cosmic Power|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 29 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 33 |Heal Block|—|100|15|Psychic|Status|Clever|3|0}} 37 |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 41 |'Future Sight'|120|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|2|0}} 45 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical|Beautiful|8|0}} 49 |Magic Room|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Clever|3|0}} |-| Generation V= 5 |'Rock Throw'|50|90|15|Rock|Physical}} 9 |[[Hypnosis]]|—|60|20|Psychic|Status}} 13 |Rock Polish|—|—|20|Rock|Status}} 17 |[[Psywave]]|—|80|15|Psychic|Special}} 21 |[[Embargo]]|—|100|15|Dark|Status}} |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical}} 29 |Cosmic Power|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 33 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 37 |Heal Block|—|100|15|Psychic|Status}} |'Stone Edge'|100|80|5|Rock|Physical}} 45 |'Future Sight'|100|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 49 |[[Explosion]]|250|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 53 |Magic Room|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime Lunatone was first introduced in "Crazy as a Lunatone", where it emerged from a meteorite that crashed in the Hoenn region, however the Pokémon Mystery Club had an interest in capturing it. Lunatone used its psychic ability to delay the P.M.C. while it escapes to a nearby town, it then used Hypnosis on Nurse Joy in order to take shelter at the Pokémon Center. Ash, May, Brock, and Max arrived at the town, and, suspecting that something was wrong, they sneaked into the Pokémon Center and encountered Team Rocket. They soon face Lunatone, however Lunatone completely lost all of its energy after battling Team Rocket. Ash and the others decided to help out Lunatone by taking it to Camerupt Point in order to regain its energy from the moonlight. They soon face Team Rocket again however Team Rocket was defeated by the P.M.C. that planned to catch Lunatone, it regains its energy and defeated the P.M.C. and heads to space. Trivia *Lunatone and Solrock resemble Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright from the Kirby series. *Its color scheme resembles that of the moon from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *Lunatone is one of the seven missing Pokémon in the Emerald Version. *Lunatone and its counterpart Solrock can technically have a 7 type weakness, the max weaknesses a Pokémon can have. **These types are , , , , & (if it is given an Iron Ball or has its Levitate ability removed, it can gain the weakness to type attacks, making it have 7 weaknesses). Etymology Lunatone's name comes from the Latin, Spanish and Portuguese word "Luna", and the word "Stone." Gallery 337Lunatone AG anime.png 337Lunatone Dream.png 337Lunatone Pokemon Colosseum.png 337Lunatone Pokémon HOME.png Lunatone-GO.png Solrock-lunatone-169.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon